


Gun N' Chains

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, Kensei is a cop, M/M, Rough Sex, Shuhei is a thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: What happens when a lowly thief falls in love with a local cop?





	1. Chapter 1

"Get your ass over here! I can see you dammit and you're surrounded!" Kensei yelled out, guns out and pointed straight at the human target; Shuhei Hisagi. 

Shuhei Hisagi had a pretty long criminal history for someone so young. At the age of 14, he started to dip his toes into the shallow waters of small, petty crimes before, at the age of 16, he jumped fully into the underground world of thievery. From simple bank robberies to insurance fraud, he had done it all. 

One might be asking, what's the point of talking about Shuhei? He's just your average criminal right? Well...yes and no. Shuhei happened to have an interesting friendship with one cop, in particular, Kensei Muguruma. Just like how Batman and Catwoman played cat and mouse (or rather a bat) with each other, the same could be said for those two. 

"Well, well, well...always so demanding…" Cocky as ever, Shuhei sighed and dropped the diamonds in his hands before raising his hands above his head. 

"Like what you see officer?" He cooly asked, his eyes burning a hole into Kensei's forehead. He didn't give a damn if just yesterday Kensei had been decently nice. He told the cop to leave him alone! And heck, didn't that cops have better things to deal with? Weren't there worse criminals to track down? 

"Shut up!" Kensei snapped and yelled at his nervous men. It was quite clear to several members of the police force that Kensei and Shuhei had a strange, friendly bickering friendship. Quite bizarre to say the least. "Handcuff the brat and get him in my car. The rest of you disperse. Ichigo, Renji!" He growled out, eyeing the two newest recruits. Ichigo was full-on squirming while Renji just stood stony-faced, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
“Back to doing speed tickets and meter marks…!”   
  
“We’ve done that for days now! Can’t we do something more exciting???” Renji growled out, only to yelp when Ichigo whacked the back of his head.  
  
“Got it. Come on Renji.” Ichigo sighed, dragging the flustered man along as Shuhei was shoved into the back seat of Kensei’s police car.  
  
Opening the car’s driver’s side, Kensei slipped in and clasped his belt over his chest, letting it rest against his chest once it clicked. “Tch ...the fuck are you doing?” He glanced back, eyeing Shuhei who happened to be in the middle of trying to free himself from the handcuffs.  
  
“....what do you think?” Shuhei grumbled, giving up for now before shifting closer to the bars separating the criminal from the cop.  
  
Kensei just ignored the comment, not caring for now as he started the car, before driving them off towards the police station. “You need to quit running around stealing and shit. It’s not right for someone your age. Heck, shouldn’t you be in high school right now?”  
  
Shuhei huffed, shoving his handcuffed hands into his lap and glared out into the window. “College, actually.”  
  
Kensei raised an eyebrow. “Really, huh? How old are you?” He watched as Shuhei grumbled once again, but actually spoke up. “19.”  
  
“So why all the stealing, huh?” Kensei murmured, opening the window and lighting a cigarette as he drove single-handedly. He tried to not look back at Shuhei.  
  
“....you always ask me that.” Shuhei glanced over only to lean forward.  
  
“And you never answer it.”  
  
“Maybe because I feel no need to tell an old man what my motive is.” Shuhei snapped, only to go strangely quiet.  
  
“.....”  
  
“Eh?” Kensei glanced back, discarding the used cigarette. “Speak up.”  
  
“....sorry.”  
  
Kensei snickered at that, only to suddenly halt the car, parking it in front of the police station. He got out and opened the back seat, grabbing Shuhei by the handcuffs. “Oi, kid...I’m gonna do something I’m probably going to regret. But…” Kensei reached behind and unclasped the handcuffs before ruffling the wide-eyed boy’s hair.  
  
“Run off and keep outta trouble. Got it??”  
  
Still caught off guard, Shuhei stiffened before pushing Kensei’s hand off. “Y-Yeah got it.” He mumbled, only to tear around, running off in the opposite direction. 

  
God...had Kensei made a mistake? Wasn’t this the fourth...no, fifth time he had let Shuhei go? 


	2. Chapter 2

“So…..”   
  
“So?”    
  
“Don’t fucking repeat me, dammit!” Kensei huffed out, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration as he eyed the soaked boy standing in front of his apartment. How the boy even knew where he lived, was beyond him.    
  
“Can I come in?”    
  
“No.” Kensei gripped the edge of the door tighter as he motioned to slam it, only for it to be stopped by Shuhei’s foot, wedged between the entryway and the door.    
  
“P..Please.” Shuhei whispered, his unsettled eyes scattering about until finally settling on the ground. “Please.” He whispered again, bowing his head as he suddenly reached out, trembling fingers digging into Kensei’s sweatshirt.    
  
“Fuck, kid….I’m the wrong person to turn to.”    
  
“But I don’t have anyone else!!” Shuhei barked, pain vibrating in every bit of his words. It caused pain to shoot up Kensei’s spine, making him gulp.    
  
“F-Fuck, fine...get inside.”    
  
Shuhei didn’t need to be told twice. He hurried in, pushing right past Kensei and then before he could go any further, he hugged Kensei from behind, clinging to the cop’s warmth strength.    
  
Kensei stiffened once again, but strangely he couldn’t find it in himself to push the boy away. Seeing the normally cocky thief broken down to this degree ...just thinking about it tugged on his heartstrings.  “You gonna tell me what’s going on??”    
  
Shuhei shook his head no, water glistening on his hair.    
  
“Scared, huh?”    
  
“.....” A curt nod was the only response.    
  
Kensei sighed only to turn, startling Shuhei and making the boy step back, but the cop was quick to prevent the student from running off. “Come here…” Kensei wrapped the slender male up in his arms, encasing him in his comforting heat.    
  
“Normally I wouldn’t allow it, but cry. Go ahead...let it out.” Kensei murmured, soothingly stroking the back of the boy’s head, letting Hisagi bury his face in his chest. And with that one simple comment, Shuhei started to sniffle...then cry, the sounds heartbreaking as he clung to Kensei, his body shaking as he finally let everything that had been bottled in, out.    
  
And fuck, Kensei had never felt so useless in his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Want to explain the tears last night?" Kensei murmured as he made a pot of coffee in the hopes that soon enough the black liquid would wake him up out of this nightmare. 

"Tears? What tears?" Shuhei grumbled, shuffling into the kitchen with not only Kensei's sweatpants on, but also his bedsheet cover. And dammit, with all that dragging around the kid was probably cleaning his floors while also ruining the tidiness of his bed cover. And hell, he had just cleaned it yesterday!

"The blanket. Drop it, or better yet fold it and then put it back on my bed." 

_Oh yeah….it seems dear reader that I forgot to mention that Shuhei had slept in the same bed as Kensei._ _Oh, relax. Nothing sexual happened. Disappointed?_

Shuhei rolled his eyes and continued to stumble forward, quite enjoying seeing the police officer in this new habitat. After all, it wasn't everyday one got to see the happenings of an officer's personal life. 

"Not happening. Not at all." He cheekily uttered, flashing Kensei a drowsy grin before easily dodging the swiping pass Kensei attempted. 

"How naughty. Trying to pull it off of me? How scandalous~" Shuhei teased, laughing when Kensei stiffened and returned his attention to his coffee. With their wild bed hair, Shuhei looked almost like a raven with ruffled feathers while Kensei looked like a raccoon, considering he had circles under his eyes due to sleep deprivation. Sleeping with a thief had a major struggle, causing Kensei to turn about all night. So much for wanting some 'beauty sleep' as Yumichika liked to coin it as. 

"Jeez, what is it with you always twisting things, huh? Ungrateful brat. Should have kicked you out when I had the chance." 

Shuhei raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have a choice in the first place, you know…" 

"That's fucking it!" Kensei hollered, grabbing the blanket bundle Shuhei currently was and headed straight to the front door, kicking it right open. 

"One...two…!" 

"Put me down before I kick your nut sack-!" Shuhei yelled, digging his fingernails in Kensei's shoulders as he tried to hold on for dear life. 

"....sir?" A familiar voice uttered, pure confusion echoing in the newcomer's voice. 

Kensei glanced up, quickly realizing a uniformed Renji was standing right at his doorstep, and from the looks of it, was misjudging everything.  _ Dammit, Renji….connecting the wrong freaking dots! Where was that same quick thinking when they needed it while on patrol?!  _

"Renji…" The silver-haired man hissed, immediately dropping Shuhei as if touching him was burning his skin to the crisp. 

"..oh...no need to explain...I get it, and I'm so totally telling Ichigo!!!" Renji crackled. "He owes me big time!" 

"Renji, shut your trap and look at me! This is not what you think it is!" 

Shuhei glared up at Kensei, brushing himself off.  _ Revenge time fucker _ . "Oh, it's exactly what he thinks it is. And uh…?" Shuhei's eyes flickered at Renji. To be honest he had no idea what this cop's name was, even though Renji had been there many a time when Kensei had been chasing after his guts. 

"...The name's Renji." 

"Right. Well, Renji he's just cranky since it was his turn last night to take it from behind." 

The police chief's eyes nearly popped straight out of their sockets. 

"NOPE. HELL NO." Kensei yelled, grabbing Shuhei and throwing him back in the house. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face and forget all the shit you heard!" 

And with that he stepped back inside, slamming the door on Renji. But Renji wasn't even going to complain. He just couldn't wait to go find Ichigo and tell him. And of course, make him pay up. His favorite strawberry had lost a bet afterall~

Uh, but wait...he had come to the cop's place for a reason, right?

_ Think Renji...think! What was it?! _


	4. Chapter 4

"So I'm the one taking it, huh?" Kensei snarled, barely keeping his frustration at bay as he stepped forward, backing the troublesome thief back towards the bathroom. 

"Uh, well...you see…" Shuhei's tongue poked out and ran nervously along his bottom lip, wetting the skin there. If Kensei wasn't so mad, he might have questioned why his eyes locked a bit too long on the swiping motion. 

"You always bitch and moan and well, it seemed fitting that you would bottom." Shuhei shrugged, trying to bite back his cocky smirk but ultimately failed miserably. 

And...that turned out to be the last straw for the cop. Grabbing his handcuffs off his belt earlier discarded by the front door for easy access, he charged forward. "That's fucking it! Ass over here now!!" 

Letting out a yelp, Shuhei scrambled away, nearly tripping when the blanket fell off as he ran straight into the bathroom. He didn't realize it would end up being his undoing. 

"Wait, wait! Let's talk things out!" Grabbing the showerhead, Shuhei's hand gripped onto the shower handle. 

"How about being a switch, huh? Maybe I was wrong, maybe you could get it up and top…" 

_ Good going Shuhei _ … Shuhei mentally smacked himself. Adding oil to the fire wasn't the best move, considering that Kensei had stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

_ Think, think….escape routes?  _

Hisagi's eyes wildly glanced around the bathroom before coming to the conclusion that the only way out was past the buff officer. 

_ Fine then. Game on.  _

Twisting the handle to release a surge of cold water that quickly warmed up, steaming up the room. 

"Why you-!" 

"And….let's clean you up cop~" Snickering, Shuhei turned the might of the showerhead right at Kensei's face, causing the cop to hiss and block the attack with his hands. He tried to ignore how the water coated his hair and soaked his shirt, causing it to cling to his muscles. 

Launching forward, Kensei's hands curled around Shuhei's and yanked the showerhead from the boy's hand before pinning him down, using his weight as an obstacle for Shuhei's goal of freedom. Nevermind the discarded handcuffs that had fallen onto the shower floor tiles. 

Crackling in poorly repressed glee, Kensei switched the running shower head's attention right at the teenager. He didn't give a damn when Shuhei started screeching and twisting, trying to yank himself free from the cop's tight grasp. 

"Alright!" Shuhei yelled, pounding at Kensei's clothed soaked chest. "You made your point!" 

"Now, now...manners brat." Kensei reminded with a soft 'tch', while completely on the verge of laughing. Revenge sure was sweet. Snickering, the male raked his fingers through the boy's bangs, wanting to see those eyes burning with hate. 

And what he saw there wasn't exactly anger per say. He couldn't tell if the wetness under Shuhei's eyes and on his cheeks were tears or just the water being sprayed on them both, but fuck...his stomach dropped. 

Even a wet mess like this...the kid was beautiful...almost radiant. 

Breath stuck in his throat, Kensei stiffened when Shuhei's fists fell apart, only to spread out and graze the cop's chest. the room felt way too hot to Shuhei as his fingers stayed splayed over the older man's front. Still, the room was mostly quiet except for their hot breaths and the streaming shower pouring down onto them. 

"Sor-" Kensei suddenly huffed out, the same time Shuhei mumbled "Sorry."  And to which they both laughed, the tension releasing them both. 

"Heh, we're a bunch of fools aren't we?" Kensei chuckled, flashing a grin that Shuhei echoed. 

"We sure are cop. We sure are…" Shuhei joined in on the chuckling and cracked a small smile as Kensei settled his weight further down the teenager. Hisagi didn't seem to mind for the time being as he reached up, his fingers traveling up to brush alongside Kensei's throat. But even as he settled in, comfortable with the cop splayed across his front with a knee between his legs, Shuhei couldn't fight back the shiver that ran through his soaked form. 

"Cold, huh." It wasn't even stated as a question. 

"Yeah. So get off you oaf." Shuhei murmured without any heat in his tone of voice. 

"Yeah, yeah...give me a second. Backs cramping and all knotted."  
  
Shuhei's eyes gleamed devilishly. "Want me to stomp on you? Might loosen you up~"   
  
"Oh, fuck off!"


	5. Chapter 5

“Keys?”   
  
Kensei nodded, patting his sides down to ensure that yes, he had the car keys. Ignoring how strange that he was acting so _ normal _ with the thief that had been the target of many an investigation right there grinning at him from the front doorstep.   
  
“Did you get enough to eat, huh?” Kensei muttered, the thought a mere afterthought as he buckled up, strapping his belt around his waist, checking that his gun was locked with the safety latch on before making sure his name on his vest was visible.   
  
“Yeah...I did…” Shuhei whispered and suddenly sounded too close for comfort as he stepped over the doorway gap and reached out, helping Kensei straighten everything. “There…now you look fit for a chase.”   
  
The cop’s eyebrows rose at that. “Chase, hmm? That’s what’s on the agenda?”   
  
“Well, what can I say? I enjoy a good chase~ Perhaps I’ll attempt another bank robbery, or break into a home, or-” Startled off his rocker, Shuhei blinked innocently when the male cupped his face, holding their gaze steadily as he chuckled.   
  
“Yeah, well…” Kensei’s thumb ran across Shuhei’s bottom lip before stroking the college student’s cheek. “Don’t cause me too much trouble. Besides,” Kensei’s eyes broke away from Hisagi’s to observe that the boy was very much wearing _ his _ shirt. “I’m gonna need that back.”   
  
“Figured.” All-knowing, the younger male grinned and tilted his head into the touches. “You aren’t the sort to hand out invitations to come back, so…” He tugged on the front of the shirt. “I brought a ticket with me for next time.”   
  
Kensei laughed at that and finally pulled away before stepping out, Shuhei following close behind.   
  
_ Now...where to drop the kid off…? _

* * *

_   
_ _   
_ “I’m serious!” Renji spat out and winced when Ichigo backed him right up against the nearest building. “Ichi! The hell-”   
  
“Ssh!” Pressing a finger against his boyfriend’s chatterbox mouth, Ichigo kept the male pinned between the wall and his chest as he observed the killer they had been tracking for days. Grabbing Renji’s walkie talkie off his shoulder, Ichigo snarled out the coordinates.   
  
And of course, Kensei being the Mama Bear he was, he ordered them to stay down until the rest of the backup had shown up.   
  
“Ichi-!” Renji hissed out, pushing at Kurosaki’s chest. He needed his breathing room, after all, lovers or not!   
  
Rolling his hazel eyes, Ichigo smiled tenderly, shaking his head in utter disappointment and adoration as he silenced Renji with a tender kiss. A dog muzzle would never work with someone as loud and open as Renji. Kisses always worked better~   
  
“Idiot…must you always run your mouth?” Ichigo whispered, brushing a red strand back and tucked it behind Renji’s earlobe. The redhead didn’t respond though and only covered his eyes when a flash went off.   
  
“The hell-”   
  
“The cop is going to love this~” Shuhei purred as he made his appearance after Kensei had dropped off at the nearest gas station corner. Considering that Renji had pissed the cop earlier, it was the least he could do after all~   
  
“Delete it!” Renji yelled only to yelp when Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth. The silence was key...they didn’t need the subject running for the hills…   
  
Shuhei didn’t care. Living on the other side of the law had its plus side it seemed.   
  
“Nope~” Shuhei purred only to step forward, not caring when Ichigo’s hand shifted downward to rest on his taser. “Tell me when that Captain of yours gets off from work and maybe...just maybe I’ll delete the picture~ And his number. Give it to me.”   
  
Renji’s eyes fluttered in confusion. That was it the kid wanted it? He didn’t want money or gems? “Uh, sure? He gets off at five…and um, his number is...” he went on to give the male the digits.   
  
And sure enough, Shuhei deleted the picture, letting both cops observe him doing it. What they didn’t know is that the thief had downloaded the picture to the cloud. Foolish cops for not noticing~   
  
But now he had a man to text later and a pair of cops to leave to their work….


	6. Chapter 6

“........want to explain why you’ve been texting me all day?” A certain cop growled out, pinning the thief right where he found him which just happened to be the nearest street corner. “Was the picture of those two idiots kissing also necessary to send to me???”   
  
“I was bored? And yeah?” Hisagi grinned innocently, making Kensei snarl and yank the boy along by the collar. _ This damn brat, always causing more trouble! _ “H-Hey easy there! You can’t drag me around like a chew toy, cop-!” He grumbled as he stumbled about, trying to keep up with the officer’s walking pace. Even though Shuhei was at least an inch taller than Kensei, that didn’t seem to be holding the older male back whatsoever.   
  
“Shut it, will you?” The public servant bit out only to turn the corner, unlock his car and push Shuhei into the passenger side before sliding into the driver’s seat. “Oh, you’re arresting me again?” The teenager couldn’t help but cheekily asked only to lean over, close enough that Kensei could feel the kid’s breath against his pierced ear. “You forgot the handcuffs, big guy. Cuff me up~?” Hisagi purred teasingly only to yelp when Kensei’s hand lashed out and yanked the brat into a harsh kiss filled with tongue. Wet sounds filled the car as their tongues tangled together and rubbed against one another, dragging a soft moan from the brat’s lips.   
  
“You really want to be cuffed up that badly kid?” Kensei growled huskily after breaking the kiss too soon in Hisagi's opinion. “Shut your ass up and get ready to be cuffed up to the bed to receive some lessons.”   
  
Shuhei flushed, but damn he couldn’t back out. He was way too invested in this cop now. “Yeah? Gonna give it to me rough then?” Kensei’s glare promised exactly that as he snatched another kiss from those soft lips. He could never get enough of this trickster thief. “Why not just fuck me right here?” Shuhei mumbled against the male’s lips only to whine when Kensei huffed and bit his bottom lip.   
  
“Not in the car. It’s the station’s property.”   
  
“Fuck me while wearing the uniform at least then?” Shuhei cheekily grinned, flashing the best look he could.   
  
“As if. Quit getting your hopes up."   
  
“Heh, shame~” Shuhei laughed, giving a mocking salute as Kensei snickered, hiding a smirk that Hisagi definitely saw and started the car for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in so long....sorry this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be much longer!!


End file.
